The Magic Stone
by fanfic82
Summary: After the incident with the Golden fleece, Annabeth hasn't been the same. She's started having more nightmares then usual and has started feeling weird. As her condition slowly gets worse, it's up to the help of her friends to save her.
1. Chapter 1

The Magic Stone

Summary: Ever since the incident with the Golden Fleece Annabeth hasn't been the same. She's having more nightmares than usual and has started feeling weird. As her condition slowly gets worse it's up to the help of her friends to save her.

Chapter 1: After the Sea of Monsters

Annabeth's POV

"Percy!"

"Annabeth!" the Minotaur was dragging me away. I struggled to break free of his grasp but nothing seemed to work. "Let her go!" Percy pulls out riptide. The celestial bronze shimmers in the light above. He charges. Suddenly I'm slung to the side. My head hits the wall but I don't feel a thing.

I wake up sweaty and scared. These dreams of mine have become more real like every night. I know I should talk to someone but I just can't. And besides, I haven't been feeling myself lately. Percy and Tyson have been spending more time together and Grover is still trying to help Chiron explain things to Thalia. She'll come around eventually but after being a tree all these years it's easy to see why she's having trouble understanding. I decided I would get up and check on things so I hopped off my bunk and got ready. Then I headed out the door and went to see if Percy was in his cabin. I arrived right as he was leaving. "Hey seaweed brain." I say.

"Hey Annabeth." He replies. "You ok you look kinda of tired?" he asks with concern.

"I'm fine just a nightmare that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." The horn blows for breakfast so we walk to the dining pavilion together. Tyson join us about half way.

"Hey brother, hey Annabeth." He says.

"Hey Tyson." Percy replies.

"Is she ok?" Tyson asks nodding his head towards me.

"She says she is fine but I'm not sure."

"Guys I told you I'm fine."

"Whatever you say." When we finally arrive I go join my family at the Athena table and Tyson and Percy go sit by themselves at Poseidon's table. When Grover comes in he goes to join them. I notice Grover say something then gesture towards me. Probably referring to how I look as well. He gets up and walks over to me. "Hey Annabeth, Chiron wants to speak with you in the big house. Something about Thalia wishing to see you."

Percy's POV

Despite what she says I've been really worried about Annabeth. See's having a lot of nightmares and her face seems really pale. But every time I mention it she just acts like nothing is wrong. After her meeting with Thalia and Chiron I went to her cabin to check on her and ask if she wanted to go hang out by the lake. When I got there her cabin mates seemed really shakin up. "Percy, thank goodness. It's Annabeth, she's not good and Ambrosia isn't working." I hurry inside and see Annabeth lying on her bunk. She was asleep, mumbling something softly. I went and sat down beside her. I picked up her hand a rubbed it.

"No, no, no" she mumbled. "No, no, PERCY!" she bolted awake and fell into my arms. She started crying and I tried to calm her down.

"Annabeth, Annabeth it's ok. Everything is fine. Someone, go get Chiron." Two people got up and ran outside. I laid Annabeth back down a felt her forehead with the back of my hand. She was burning yet shivering. Her cabin mates returned with Chiron after I had finally gotten her back to sleep. He sent us outside while he examined her. I paced back and forth in front of the door until he came out. His face was full of worry, and he said four simple words. "We need to talk."


	2. Texas Trail

Hey sorry it's been a while but I've been really busy lately with all kinds of stuff. any way this is my second chapter, sorry it's short, and I hope you enjoy.

p.s I will work on making my chapters longer.

Chapter 2: Texas Trail

Still Percy's POV

"This is bad, this is bad" Chiron paced, or should I say trotted, as we all gathered at the big house for a meeting.

"Chiron, what's wrong with Annabeth?"

"That's just it. I don't know, but I do know one thing. You need to talk to Asclepius."

"And exactly who is that?" Thalia chimed in. Things had been worked out with her so she understood what was going on and all that.

"The god of healing. He's a minor god so not many people know about him."

"So where do we find him? For that you're gonna have to visit Olympus. Talk to Zeus, or Poseidon considering we now have a child of each. I'm sending Grover, Percy, and Thalia on this quest and no more."

"Aww come on, I just met the brother I never knew I had and I'm supposed to leave him here? Can't Tyson come with." I complain. "I mean sure, he's not the brightest person in the world and I know it's dangerous for more than three people but we'll take caution."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, considering I was killed by a Cyclopes, but Percy is right. He'll bring us more protection." I was shocked that here was Thalia backing up a boy she just met. Then again she'd probably do anything for Annabeth, but letting a Cyclopes come with us. That's a big deal for her.

"Alright fine. He can go with. Go get him so you all can consult the oracle then we'll send you off."

Thalia's POV

The attic of the big house is creepy. Dust and weird statues and things are everywhere. As we approach the oracle I slow down a bit. We stop in front of the skeleton and green mist begins pouring out of her mouth.

"Wisdom's daughter sick in bed, only to be healed by stone of red

One pursuer will lose their fight, when the day turns into to night

War will break and all will end, lots of power to one who wins

Then Athena will not heal, icy block will be sealed."

Some of those words have me on edge and I can tell the others are too. But that's the thing about oracles, they freak you out but you never know how they'll go. I just hope that last part doesn't mean Annabeth dies. After consulting the oracle we head back downstairs, pack our bags and head to New York. We go to the empire state building and go all the way to the 600th floor, Olympus. When we walk in to the big temple the only ones there are my father, Zeus, and Athena. Percy pushes me forward and I walk up. "Dad?" I say. He looks up, a look of shock comes over him then tears form in his eyes.

"Thalia?" he shrinks to human size a give me a hug. "How?" so I explain. Everything.

"Annabeth?" Athena stutters when I get to that part.

"Sadly, yes. Do you know where we can find Asclepius?"

"I'm afraid not. Athena?"

"Last I heard he lived in Texas. Don't know why he'd go there but if I were you, I'd try Houston. For some reason that God always liked the cowboy's life."

"Thank you." Percy said. "And please, watch over Annabeth."

"Trust me, I will." Athena replied. And so we set out.

Grover's POV  
Don't get me wrong, I'd do anything for Annabeth, but something seems off about this quest. We aren't even 20 minutes into it, and Tyson got us lost. I know he didn't mean to. How was he supposed to realize the map was upside down? He does have just one eye. But still, it's not just that. I just feel like we're getting nowhere, and that even if we do find this god he's just going to send us off again on some other dangerous journey. Plus, there're four of us. That's more than quest are supposed to have. Even if it is just by one.

"What was that?" I looked up from the map.

"What was what?" I asked. Something dark darted through the woods before us. "Uh oh."


End file.
